The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484
WARNING: Idea By The Spoons! Only edit this if you are a Spoon. Note: The Verdant Spoon talks about itself. I am The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484, a Boss Ship, that uses Uranium Skin. I am the 2nd most powerful Spoonatic Boss, after The Ultimate Conba. I have 3 Pairs of 11 overlapping Sniper Cannons (these are in Same Size too, to make it look like 3, but its actually a total of 33), 1 Grape Cannon on Each Side, 1 pair of Creeper Legs (2 at the front, the other 2 at the back, a total of 4), an Ultra Ram and a Rear Cannon. Health: 60000000000 Power Level: 10000000000 (Giga Spoon) Regen: Randomly between 200-400 health per second Rarity: Ultra Rare (all gamemeodes). Reward: $484000484000484000 Size: 111x111 Squares Move Speed: medium I have very high cannon range and damage, high reload speed. I have no Ram Damage, but an attack that does damage to enemies when they get close. I will attack Every Player, Every Boss (even Cartel), however, i don't attack Creeper classed Bosses. I can instantly kill S. S. Hunky and S. S. Shadow, no matter how. I am also immune to them. In Ooze Mode, i can instant-kill Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One and The Ultimate Conba, no matter if it is with an Attack, with Bullets or Ramming. In Ooze Mode, my Cannon Damage, Ram Damage, Movement Speed and Turn Speed get increased by 2x. I only Spawn in Game Modes, that don't have teams. The Creeper Legs look similar to Chase cannons, but 2x Wider and can't shoot. They constantly rotate themselves. I can NOT be pushed by anything, i am also immune to knockback from attacks. My Big Cannons shoot Creeper Bullets. I am immune to all types of explosions. Everything and Anything with no HP will instantly die when i hit them with either Bullets, Ramming or any of my Attacks. I am immune to the Fire Effect. I can only take up to 12000 damage per hit, even from insta-kills, Doblon God, The Chosen One, etc..., anything that does more than 12000 damage per hit, will just do 12000 damage to me, preventing me from being instantly killed. However, when using Bullets from the Harcadium Bullet Path, i can take more, but it is still up to a limited amount. Harcadium Bullets can do a maximum of 24000 damage to me and Absence Bullets can do a maximum of 48000 damage to me. Ultima Bullets do up to 1000000 damage when they hit me. I am Immune to Bullet Shields. Ships with no HP will die instantly when i hit them, with either Ramming, Bullets or Attacks. Due to the fact that i am a Giga Spoon, i can kill Spectators. No One and Nothing can be immune to any of my Attacks, Bullets or Ramming. Crazy Mode: When below 10% Health, my skin turns Midnight and i will start using the Spinning Symbols of Death Attack (See Below). Attacks: Constant Earthquakes: I do 225000000 damage, in a 175x175 Square Area. Also does high knockback. Used every 1/20-1/10 seconds. Tsar Bomba: I throw a Tsar Bomba Nuke on the ground, which Explodes on impact. This explosion does no damage at all, but instead, this attack disconnects Everything in a 375x375 Square Area. Can't be immune. Super Rare Attack, but will be used constantly when Encountering Doblon God or The Chosen One. Spinning Symbols of Death: Each of My Grape Cannons shoot 25 spinning Black-Purple Radioactive Symbols, which will chase a random target but with a low movement speed. Each one does 1% damage of The Ultimate Conba's health, but disappear on contact with an enemy. The Symbols will also disappear after a life time of 10 seconds. These Symbols will spin Clockwise, at a fast speed. This Attack is used every minute, but when in Crazy Mode this is used every 10 seconds. Nickname(s): The Ultimate Spoon Queen of Nuclear Radioactivity The Spoon of Nuclear Disconnections Trivia * I am partly based on a Meme. ** That i am based on a Meme is that i decided to be one. * I made myself. * In a 1v1 against the Ultimate Conba, i can actually kill the Ultimate Conba by using the Spinning Symbols of Death at least twice. * The Spinning Symbols are the size of a Coin. * When a Radioactive Symbol is Black and Purple, it is actually called "Spoon Symbol". Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:OP bosses Category:Protected Pages Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Ideas Based On Memes Category:Arctic Category:Animated Bosses Category:The Creepers Category:Come and Ghost dood how ya doin FUCK!